Broken flaws
by Chaoskid397
Summary: He was once told that his flaw would kill him. Who knew the people who he trusted the most, Would be the ones who were to bring him down. They broke him down, cut him up, pushed him closer to the limit. everyone's got a breaking point, a limit, a line. Even Percy Jackson. It's just a matter of time before they hit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story. My first acually. So please be considerate and no flames ok?. but bad comments are accepted but rudeness will not be tolerated.**

 **The plot is... unknown to you: lol read to find out.**

 **This is a PERCY X Unknown ship... you get to choose who percy ends up with.**

 **until choosen there will be no romance.**

 **please enjoy.**

 **SCILENCE**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **3RD pov**

Three demigods made there way up the mountain to the original mount olympus. Placed in Greece. The final battle was over the gods were finishing the monsters with there fellow demigods below. But there was more giants to be dealt with, the battle was not yet over between gods and giants, but as always there was hope, and it lied with the three demigods making there way to stop porphyian (srry wrote this with no internet and dont know how to spell it) from uprooting the thrones to destroy the gods.

Percy jackson Son of posiodon placed his already bleeding knuckles on the moutain edge pulling himself higher, closer to the original mount olympus. He was with thalia and his girlfriend Annabeth chase, practicaly carrying them both up the mountain.

Percy lifted himself once more with all his strentgh and found himself rolling on flat ground, he quickly threw Thalia and annabeth over himself to saftey and then lay on the snowy ground panting, breathing slowly he got up and spoke "lets bounce, we need to get to por- whatever his name is" he said panting, "seaweed brain his name is porphryion" Annabeth spoke while rolling her gray eyes, "whatever bird brain" Percy said while smirking, The three got up and examined the origanal olympus and thalia let out a low whistle "wow" she said with wide eyes, "they dont call it mount olympus for nothing" she said, "we better get going we have to stop that giant" Percy said dead serious, and all three walked in the hall to the throne room.

Percy could see what thalia meant. This place was beutiful! so amazing and wonderful, everything was dusty and broken down but you could tell it was an amazing and pretty place while taken care of. they heard smashing down the hall, "IM GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB THATS WHAT I PROMISED" the giant yelled, the demigods broke into a sprint and after a few minutes they bursted into the throne room and were all horrified,

everthing had a dark gloomy look to it even the walls, there was smashed pillars everywhere and you could basicaly hear the roof groaning, (gonna call him giant king) they saw the giant king smashing around in glee, laughing at his destruction.

Thalia immediatly engaged in battle and ran at him full speed, yelling a battle cry she jumped up and spun her spear in a deadly circle, only to be whacked buy a heavy punch, percy choked she wasnt getting up after that, "foolish demigods you think i can be stopped? WRONG im son of earth, powerful, longlasting, killer of you" the giant king cried. Annabeth ran at him with her dagger out stupidly trying to get the chinks in his armor, only to also be met with a punch, she flew until she landed beside thalia, unconsious.

Percy fell onto his knees, seeing his girlfriend like that was too much, getting up he took out riptide and it was covered by a layer of water, the giant king just accidently took a number two, it wasnt the sword it was percy himself, the walls around him tinged a dark powerful green, around the young hero the air rippled agaisnt his might, the all poweerful earth shook in sync with the demigod's breathing.

then he charged.

the giant king was no match. litteraly. Percy took him out on the first swing right as the gods flashed in, they all gasped in shock, Percy jackson a mere demigod just took out the anti Zeus. Posiodon was looking at him criticaly, as if gathering intel, or spying on him.

A flash boomed and light consumed everyone, when the light cleared everyone was in celestial bronze chains and Gaia was standing iin the middle of the throne room. her face twisted in an evil smile.

Percy immediatly burned his chains and charged Gaia, he slashed angirily at her earthen calm face, but she wasnt earth goddess for no reason, She whipped around percy giving little cuts until...

he fell.

Percy fell to the ground and somehow annabeth broke free of her chains, ''PERCY!" she cried, Percy immediatly stood up and his eyes reached a dark sea green like when your about to be attacked by a shark and the water is murky. percy sprinted at Gaia and tackled her onto the marble floor and water exploded around the two, all you could see was two figures grappling on the floor until one figure rose and stabbed the other in the face immediatly killing him/her. Annabeths eyes widened as the water exploded into mist, they even further widened as she watched Percy jackson strut out of the mist and into the light "now i can relax" he said as he passed out.

Percy's pov

"now i can relax" i said as i passed out,

I opened my eyes and saw a snowy landscape with a little tiny cottage in the clearing of trees, I watched three girls in silver parkas walk/crouch through the woods to the little cottage, immediatly hellhounds surrounnded them and snarled as if signaling if they moved they would be on the menu for lunch, the cottage door opened and a bulky man with no shirt and a tatoo of a very fammilier sword smack in the of his chest also a bow and arrow strapped to his very scarred chest. the man laughed, "i shoulld kill you right here, right now, give me one good reason why i shouldnt?" he said loudly, " Per-", one girl started but was immediatly interupted by the man "YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO USE MY NAME HUNTER!" he said and suddenly the hellhounds strted gnashing there teeth and pawed at the ground as if saying, "you better shut up or you'll be joining us for dinner, and you'll be the main cource". The man with no shirt signalled his dogs to back off, and they did. The miiddle one spoke now " ummm P , we are sorry for what we-" but was again intterupted, "sorry huh? i warned you guys, i warned you, I made a promise and i dont break my promises, unlike you.

Im not the one who betrayed an ally you were. Im also not the one who abandoned said ally. you were. Im not the one who purposley betrayed an innocent demigod just beacause she didnt want to accept and deal with her own problems." he said, the last part glaring at the left one.

The woman on the left glared at the man, "I am a goddess, you will obey your elders or you will be terminated, now you will co opperate or you die, your choice" she said while defiantly glaring at the man.

The man sighed, "You olympians and your pride, you'll never learn" he spoke softly but sternly.

"you made your bed.

now lay in it." And everything went black.

LINE BREAK

3rd person pov.

Percy Jackson, A.K.A: hero of olympus, woke slowly his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He groaned, "where am I? " he muttered to himself. He sat up and flinched, he turned and looked at his stomach, "WHOA! whoa whoa what the heck is this!" he screeched as he saw a giant tatoo on his stomach shaped as riptide. His sword. On his chest. "Moms gonna kill me" he said simply.

Percy jackson got out of bed and stumbled, he got up and staggered out of the temple. He felt woozy from the sore pains his tatoo was giving him his skin was burning and his sight was blurry, he fell to the ground and looked around.. he saw a moving silver blur and immediatly knew who it was, "HELP! " he cried , the figure looked at him and ran to where he was lying in pain, "Artemis, please it hurts" percy begged her. She began healing him, and percy sighed in relief. He never knew a tatoo could hurt so much it was crazy it felt as if he was being carved into. He groaned, the healing had had the healing stopped? " Artemis please help me" Percy cried again, "Murderer" she muttered before he passed out.

Percys pov

"uggggggggg" i groaned, where am i? wait artemis. Artemis i need to see if shes alright she could be hurt! "Artemis!" i cried, I went to step but was met with a metal barrier. What the heck? why am i in chai- traitor, i thought angirily, ill kill her. I broke my chains and walked to the door, but before i could open it it was flown open by artemis. I walked behind the door as it flew open so she couldnt see me, and she walked in looking for thee light switch on the wall. Barely concealing my rage i punched her in the head efficiantly knocking her out.

I dragged myself and the traitor to the throne room. Turns out we were in olympus's jail and so it didnt take that long for me to drag her to the throne room where all the god were having a meeting, when I made it i spartan kicked the doors open and threw her on the floor, "this piece of filth is a traitor to olympus. I motion we kill her instantly" i said angirily. As soon as zeus saw who it was he threw his bolt at me, I quickly dodged and shouted "what the fudge! she tried to kill me" i yelled, Posiodon face palmed, "are you acually that stupid?" he said bluntly, "that was the plan" he said again. i gasped they were trying to kill me? why? after everything ive done! Ive sacrifised my life for them! and my own father! he- he betrays me like this!? "dad? what do you mean? im your s-" I tried but he intterupted "my so- you are absolutley not my son!" he yelled. tears welled up in my eyes, "but dad please" i said choking " oh is the wittle baby crying, ha! your not my son, we have recieved news that there is a new demigod, son of yours truly, lol never did love your mother, so bossy. anyways this will be our new hero! and we get to kill you to, yippee!" he cried in glee. "you know for what its worth, you were right. We gods are bossy, power hungry, arrogant, un loyal, mudering pieces of trash" he said his face twisting into an evil smile, "and we love it" he said again bluntly. I got up quickly and ran and ran to the elevator, hearing the gods booming laughs from behind me, "HHAAHAHHAHAHAAH! TWENTY FOUR HOURS JACKSON, TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND THEN YOUR DEAD, HHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ares cried. I got into the elevator, and clicked down. I had to save camp half blood, the demigods, my friends, i needed to save them.

?'? pov

I sat in the darkness of my cabin, watching the ball mother gave me, it was a special ball. It could see anyone no matter where they were, and right now I was watching the saviour of olympus twice in a row.. Percy jackson a good **friend** of mine acually.

I saw him get betrayed by the gods and laughed as he ran and cried, i watched him get into the elevator and press the down button. I went into xray mode, he was hot but not as hot as the new son of posiodon, Jacob. But thats off topic, I searched for what i was looking for and saw it, a little carving at the back of his shoulders, "Ahhhh _kelp head_ always so oblivious" i said to myself in a low tone, then i laughed. a pure evil laugh.

"You will suffer Perseus Jackson, Just as i suffered. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I cried

And all that was heard for the rest of the night was **scilence**. complete and utter scilence.

but that was gonna change. Real soon.

 **UMMM had to change my pants during this chapter cause it scared the heck out of me.**

 **So tell me how it was you guys can vote for who percy gets with. Also! whoever can guess who the mystery pov is can be a charachter in the story! cool!**

 **second please pm me or just review if i should make this a story or just leave it as a one shot.**

 **so as always R &R And ill see you next time!...**

 **Chaoskid937...out.**


	2. AN sorry guys my fault

**hey guys. I bring unfortunate news... i had the chapter ready and all set to send beacause you guys wanted more. but... it deleted and i have to write it again. I know IM stupid but dont worry im adding it soon havnt given up on this story just want you guys to know that. so yea ill have it up in the next two weeks. bye chaos kid out**


End file.
